2:1 Afternoon - Jon
Jon is sitting in the waiting room, arms crossed and looking around. He's not sure why he was called in, considering his power, but he assumed it was a check up or something that was regulatory. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:01 PM Doc comes out of her office. "Jonathan Freeman?" She calls. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:03 PM Jon stands. “Yes, ma’am.” He walks over. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:05 PM Doc lets him inot her office. "Would you like to take a seat?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:07 PM Jon nods. “Thank you, ma’am.” He sits. “If you don’t mind me asking, ma’am, why do I need a check up?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:09 PM "Oh this is just a routine interview. I like to meet all of my patients." Doc says sitting herself. "I have you dossier here, it looks fairly good. The doctor who saw you after you manifestation recomended a high-protein diet, family history sounds rather clear." "Is there anything you'd like to inform me of that may not be within you dossier?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:10 PM Jon shakes his head. “No, ma’am. As long as I eat plenty, I never have to worry about anything.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:11 PM "I would still be careful, you may exhaust yourself or your powers if you work yourself out too much." Doc says. "So no taking unnessesary dangers please." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:12 PM Jon nods. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll be careful.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:13 PM "Alright then. I'd also like to inform you we offer free contraception to all students." Doc says. "Are you currently sexually active?"(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:17 PM Jon smiles a little. “Thank you ma’am. When it happens, I don’t fight it, so I’ll say yeah.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:24 PM "Very well. Have you ever considered a career in parahuman medicine?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:25 PM Jon looks down in thought. “I didn’t know that was a thing... is this cause of my powers, ma’am?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:28 PM "Yes. I am legally able to offer an parahuman medicine apprenticeship. It’s a 1200 hours program over two years not including vacations – 12 hours a week. You would learn the basic of anatomy, medicine, first aid and medical ethics through hands-on experience and theoretical learning after which you would have the qualification to apply for a parahuman medicine license if you so please." "As a parahuman medical expert, you would focus on using your abilities to help others recover." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:31 PM Jon leans back a bit. “Sounds like I could do a lot of good... but wouldn’t that make me have to give up ravenhold?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:31 PM "Oh no, the program I run parallel to your studies here." Doc says. "I'll ask for at least six hour on a weekend and at least two three hours on weekdays. Is that acceptable to you?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:33 PM Jon crosses his arms. “... how much am I gonna have to pay for this ma’am? My family ain’t exactly the richest.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:36 PM "It's free?" Doc says, midly confused. "Every service here at Ravenhold is provided by the school, including medical, dental, and cybernetic care." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:38 PM Jon nods. “Yeah, I read that. Sorry, just not used to people giving things out for free.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:39 PM "Well, as a Ravenhold student you will be risking your life for the good of others, it's only right that we take care of our student as best as we can." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:40 PM Jon nods. “Makes sense. Ya know what? Yeah. I’d like that. I applied cause I wanna help people.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:49 PM "That's good. We'll begin soon, you'll be having your first exams soon so I would rather wait until after that." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:51 PM Jon nods. “Thank you, ma’am.” He offers a hand to shake. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:51 PM Doc shakes the hand. "Will this be everything for today?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 6:52 PM Jon nods. “I don’t really stay hurt, so yeah. If you need my abilities, though, just let me know.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:59 PM "Unless it's an emergency, I cannot make use of your abilities as you are unliscenced and unstudied." Doc says. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:00 PM "A necessary evil as it was discovered improper uses of biokinetic powers can lead to complications, such as tumors, malformation and et cetera." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 7:02 PM Jon nods. “Oh, alright. I guess that makes sense.” He pauses. “Wait, tumors? Malformation?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:05 PM "The Turner Marston case." Doc says. "He was a civilian who was saved from death by third degree by the first cape tob ear the name of Elixir, but as Elixir had no proper medical knowledge the rapid regeneration of tissues also caused some dna damage, Mr. Marston was then affected by frequent tumors and skin cancer through his life." Doc says. "There have also been other cases of Biokinetic not properly understanding organs, muscles or the circulatory system and improperly mending them in a way that required surgical intervention." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 7:06 PM Jon nods slowly. “It would mess up anyone if I just healed cuts or something small like that, would it ma’am?” He seems a little concerned. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:13 PM "Minor wounds, generally no. But until you have the proper training, I would ask you only use your ability on others in case of major emergencies or with my or another teacher's consent." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 7:14 PM Jon sighs in relief. “Yes, ma’am. I understand.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:18 PM "Well, Jonathan, I look forward to seeing you again when we begin your training." Doc says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 7:19 PM Jon nods. “Yeah. Thank you again, ma’am.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:20 PM Doc escorts him to the door. "Goodbye Jonathan." Category:Roleplay Category:Doc Venus Roleplay Category:Jon Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay